Kiss Away the Pain
by vikymarvel
Summary: Eren is in love with Levi. He loves everything about him, even his more...rough kinks. As for Levi himself, is it just lust tying him to Eren? Title may sound angsty, but this is no such story! It's meant to be light and cute! AND SMEXY. Seme!Levi Uke!Eren (Rated M just in case for later on.)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's an Levi x Eren fanfic. Because I find there aren't enough of them. Lots of doujinshis though -drools- Yep yep yep. Enjoy!**

''Get moving, worthless scum'', the corporal ordered, voice dripping with contempt.

''Y-yes sir!''

Eren picked up his pace, trying to keep up with his commanding officer. Earlier that day, Levi had pointed out the blatant lack of basic fitness exercice in the new recruit's training. Following that, he ordered Eren to run laps around the Recon Corps' castle/home base. Needless to say, it was brutal. The terrain was unever, and they'd been at it for an hour. Eren was close to reaching his limit. On the other hand, Levi seemed fine, a constant ideal, running a little ahead of him.

''For...'' Eren panted. ''For someone with short legs, you sure are fast, heichou.''

Breath rushed out of his lungs as Levi stopped dead in his tracks and brought his knee up to Eren's stomach. Eren bent over, desperately searching for oxygen. He risked a glance upwards, eyes meeting Levi's cold glare. The lance corporal could be more frightening than the Titans at times : now was one of those times. _It was just a joke!_Eren thought amidst his internal panick. As if he'd read his mind, Levi snapped :

''If you can make short jokes, you've got the energy for five more laps.''

Despair was painted on Eren's face as he looked up at his officer. Levi showed him absolutely no mercy, looking down at him harshly. (Note : I know Levi's shorter, but right now Eren is bent over his knees.) Eren made a mental note never to voice such a wisecrack again. It'd be the death of him, surely. Glumly, he fell into step again, picking up where they left off. After all, he could whine and bitch all day about this or that order, but in the end he had no choice but to obey. The chain of command was nothing to mess with, especially when Levi was involved. And especially when you were considered a liability, a threat that could easily turn against you. Eren was in no position to get himself into trouble.

Aside from that, Eren didn't mind following Levi's commands. He respected the man more than anyone ever since he was a little boy dreaming of joining the Recon Corps. After seeing him in action his admiration had only grown. Even the incident during his trial hadn't sufficed to make his positive image of his idol waver. Eren could even say that the beating he had gotten from Levi that day wasn't all that bad. A small and dormant part of him had even...enjoyed it. _Am I turning into a masochist, or what?!_

''Oi. What's the holdup?''

Eren snapped at attention. Lost in his thoughts, he had unconsciously slowed down. Sputtering a string of apologies, he caught up with Levi before the man had the chance to confirm Eren's theory about being a masochist. _Stop thinking that. I most certainly do not take pleasure from pain, whether it's heichou inflicting it or whoever. _

Levi gradually came to a stop. Despite that, Eren nearly bumped into him, stopping so abruptly he almost lost his balance. Levi turned to him with a sigh, while Eren gave him a puzzled look. He was grateful for the break, though, since he was exhausted, and sore, and—dear God did the corporal look gorgeous. There really was no other word to describe him. The sweat from the physical effort made his skin glisten and his clothes cling to his toned body. He was just slightly out of breath, chest moving to and fro. He looked at Eren sternly.

''It's painfully obvious you're not focusing on this'', he said. ''We're done for the day.''

A few seconds passed while Eren's brain registered the words. Then, he beamed, face lighting up.

''Uuaah, really? Thanks, heichou!''

''Tch. You're much too lazy for a dog. You should do this every day and build stamina. For now, dismissed.''

He turned and began walking away, while Eren dutifully saluted, standing up straight. Lowering his arm slowly, he watched the corporal's back become smaller then disappear at the turn of the castle. Eren remained still for a moment, staring at the same spot. Levi's absence, although associated with the breather he so coveted, weighed on him more than he expected. If only he could've stayed a little longer with him, so they could lie on the grass and talk or something. Anything. They seldom had moments of such privacy, and he cherished what little they did have.

Eren emerged from his daze, shaking his head. What did it matter? Even if Levi and he had all the time in the world just to themselves, it wouldn't change how the other saw him. Levi most probably viewed him as a valuable asset in Mankind's struggle against the Titan, as well as a burden he had to shoulder. It was Levi who was charged with keeping close watch of him, although the initiative had been his own. Overall, the teen was likely a bother in the other's eyes. The way Levi addressed him was proof enough.

''He's like that with everyone though...right?''Eren muttered to himself.

Letting out a sigh, he started walking back to the castle. It really was no use thinking about all of this. Not only did he just aggravate himself, but he also had more important things to mull and worry over. The wretched Titans, for example. Or a nap. Yep, he was going to take a nap now. Between Levi's training sessions and Hanji's lectures about her experiences, he barely had any shuteye. Getting proper rest was part of a soldier's job, since fatigue could jeopardize a mission. He convinced himself of that until he reached his room and plopped down on the bed. His last thought before drifting off was of Levi.

**Ok so. I will try writing a build-up, with lots of fluffy fluff before the lemon shows up. HOWEVER, making it multi-chapters means there's a bigger chance of me quitting mid-way :S (I'm not perseverent LOL) Maybe it'd be best for me to go straight to the delicious lemon. If you liked this chapter and have a preference, lemme know~**

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of things first. This fic takes place before the 57th expedition outside the walls. (I.E before everything went to Hell T-T) Also, um, while I'm up to date with the anime, I may make mistakes or write something that doesn't fit with the manga...if ever that happens and it really matters to you, lemme know and I'll fix it! Also, forgive any OOCness from the characters. I'll try my best to keep it to a minimum. Though Eren is severely ukefied, and I admit it, and that's how it shall be. **

**Enjoy!**

**And thank you to Misa-chanlovesyou for her review x3 That's why my goal is to put BOTH in the fic. Let's see how THAT will turn out -rolls eyes at self-**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Eren woke up to a wave of sore muscles. Cringing on his bed as he sat up, he cussed softly under his 's training session had taken its toll on him. It took him a good ten minutes to get out of bed, wincing at every inch of his body that moved. Finally, he managed to stand up, breathing out a sigh of relief. His legs felt wobbly, and he couldn't dream of crouching down, but he was otherwise fine.

Next, he had to stretch. Although aching, his muscles were still asleep. Doing so proved to be so painful he feared he would turn into his titan form right then and there. He cried out, without concern for the noise he was causing, since no one would hear from upstairs. Unless someone came down to the basement, which was fairly rare. Little did he know that a certain someone had come down mere moments prior in order to fetch him.

''You're being too loud.''

''H-heichou!''

Eyes wide, Eren turned to face his senior officer. Said man was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed and lips pursed in annoyance. He seemed to be peeved, more so than usual. Eren didn't linger too much on that, instead revelling in the fact that Levi was in his room so early, positively glowing as usual.

''What are you doing here?''Eren asked.

''What? You half-wit...do you even know what time it is?''

Eren gave him a clueless look. He had no clock in his sparsely furnished room, so he had to wait until Levi enlightened him. Dread was building up in the pit of his stomach. It was still early, no? He always woke up early on his own; a habit he'd picked up from his cadet days.

''It's past one.''

''W-what?''

Normally, all soldiers had to wake up at six for a morning routine. The rule wasn't followed that strictly, it was considered more of a suggestion, but there was no excuse for waking up as late as he had. No wonder the corporal was furious! Eren was supposed to be out and about already, training alongside him. How did he even manage to wake up that late anyway? Sure, he'd been exhausted the night before, but still...

''How...?''

''Do you expect me to know? What's important is you missed several hours of training. I ought to beat some sense into you.''

The corporal had a certain body language that, over a short time, Eren had learned to decipher. At the moment, there was a slight twitch at his leg, indicating the intent, or at least the desire, to kick. His eyes were less haggard than the norm, suggesting he awaited some sort of explanation from Eren. Something to defend his case. Sheepishly, Eren tried :

''I'm sorry, heichou...I was tired after yesterday, and-''

A well-placed kick in the shin caught him off-guard and interrupted him mid-sentence. Wincing, Eren bit back the cry that hung at his lips. Scowling, Levi said :

''Using such a puny excuse...do you like being disciplined that much?''

Eren's cheeks flushed. The answer was-_Wait. _Eren froze as he recalled something. Did Levi have a reason for asking such a question now of all times? Was it at random, or was he referring to something? Something that had happened not more than half a day ago...

_After his nap the night before, Eren had spent a few minutes sitting in his bed, his mind a wandering mess. He thought about Mikasa, Armin, his friends and squadmates...He thought about the war, about his goal, about his mother, but his thoughts were always driven back to one thing. Sighing, he lied down on his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to turn his mind into a blank. He'd gone through this time and again, and it was growing tiresome. _

_Why couldn't he stop thinking about _him_? He had been his childhood idol, granted. He'd saved his life during the battle to retake Trost, fine. He had made his dream a reality by releasing him from jail and welcoming him into the Recon Corps, sure. He had enough reasons to admire and feel gratitude towards the man. But this...It wasn't that simple. Eren thought about him too frequently, too deply to play it off as a sense of respect or gratefulness. _

_Moreover, his theory, albeit a stupid one, about being a masochist was beginning to seriously irritate him. There was just no way, right? He wasn't like that. In that case, why did he not mind being battered by Levi? Why was the pain always following by a insistent, invigorating feeling of pleasure? Was it just Levi who could bring about such a conflicting sensation within him? Maybe. Maybe it was just some ability the corporal had developed over the years. _

_Eren held his head in his hands, quietly despairing over the matter. He had to get to the bottom of it, or else he'd be antagonizing himself over it for life. And that just wouldn't do, not with the life he had, in any case. _

_An idea dawned upon him, so ludicrous his first instinct was to brush it off. It remained trotting in his brain until he dragged himself out of bed, determined to put it into action. _

_First, he went upstairs and ate supper with the rest of the troops. He systemically avoided looking at Levi, even when he felt the older man's gaze on him. Then, when supper was finished, he discreetely walked over to Hanji and pulled her aside. Curiosity was already painted all over the woman's face, as she bombarded him with questions._

_''Eh?! You want to talk to me in private? Is something wrong? Do you have some kind of big secret to share? Questions you want to ask?! Tell me, I'm all ears!''_

_''T-thank you, Hanji-san...If you could just let me speak for a second...''_

_''Oh, yes yes! Go ahead!''_

_''Well...I kinda have a favor to ask you.''_

_Hanji's eyes looked like two saucers as she stared at him, briming with anticipation. Eren hesitated : asking her for help was risky, given her over-zealous nature. Still, she was the perfect candidate in this particular situation. She wouldn't refuse the favor he had in mind : he knew exactly how to convince her. Mustering up enough confidence, he said :_

_''I need you to hit me.''_

_Hanji blinked. Then, she tilted her head sideways with an oblivious smile._

_''Come again?''she asked._

_''I mean, hit me repeatedly, like you were beating me up.''_

_''E-eeeehhh?! Why would you want that, Eren?! More importantly, why would you make me do it?! Oh noo, I can't even think about it!''_

_Her whines were as loud and over-dramatic as when she'd spoken to him about Bean and Sawney, her face stained with shock and worry. She held onto his shoulders, looking into his eyes seriously._

_''What's up, Eren? Such a thing...you couldn't ask for such a thing without some kind of motive, right?!You can tell me anything, I'll understand!''_

_''Please, Hanji. I just need you to trust me on this one.''_

_She didn't relent, and he feigned acceptance, lowering his shoulders. He sighed and returned her stare. He waited a bit then said :_

_''Well...I guess you could say it's an experiment, of sorts.''_

_''An experiment?''Hanji repeated, eyes glinting. _

_He had her. Hanji could never refuse the allure of an experiment, of a potential new discovery. Before long, they were in the basement, conducting Eren's little 'test'. Hanji began, as per Eren's instructions, by slapping him, then moved on to punches and kicks. Each time she struck him in any way, she let out a cry of affliction, clutching her hands and sobbing :_

_''UAAGHH! I'M SO SORRY, EREN! WHY THISSS?!''_

_Finally, about fifteen minutes into their session, Eren decided it was enough. By that time, Hanji was exhausted, in a worse state than he was. He saw her off, feeling almost guilty for putting her through that. He made her promise not to tell a soul about their experiment, and she gave him his word. She had trudged away, too drained to even question him._

_The experiment had revealing two things. One, he definitely wasn't a masochist, because Hanji's ministrations had hurt like Hell. Two, he only enjoyed pain when it was Levi inflicting it._

_Great._

_Damn her, _Eren thought. _Did she tell him about the experiment? She promised she wouldn't! _Eren felt like burying himself in the ground, to escape his own embarrassment. What if Levi asked him why in the world he did such a thing? How would he respond? 'Well, you see sir, I was trying to find out if I took pleasure in pain, like I do when you smack me around'. That would be the end of him. Just...the end.

''Well?''

Eren snapped out of his thoughts. He had been silent for a while, making matters worse : silence was often taken as a yes, after all! The blush on his cheeks increased, and he shook his head vigorously.

''I don't!''

There was still the possibility Levi didn't know a thing and had just asked the question out of his own accord. Eren would probably never find out the truth : Levi was much too elusive about his inner thoughts. While Eren racked his brain for something smart to say, the corporal stared at him harshly. Then,his features softened as he let out a sigh.

''Stop dawdling and get dressed then. We've got time to make up for.''

''Y...yes sir! Right away! I'll-''

_Wait a minute. Get dressed?_ Eren looked down, taking a look at himself. As per his sleeping custom, he wore only his undies and a shirt that hung loose against his body, reaching the middle of his thighs. The blush rushed back to his cheeks tenfold. In front of Levi, it was as if he'd been stark naked. All this time, and the corporal hadn't said a thing! Again, Eren wished he could bury himself in the ground.

''U-um...I'll get changed now...'', Eren struggled to say coherently.

Or at least, he would've tried if Levi hadn't stepped forward and felt his forehead with the back of his hand. All cognitive faculties left Eren's brain for a moment, Levi's proximity turning it into mush.

''Are you feeling well? Your face is red...Got a fever?''Levi interrogated.

''U-uh, erm...No, I m-mean, maybe...''

_Calm down. He's just touching your forehead, it's no big deal. _Levi lowered his palm to Eren's cheek, then neck, continuing his fever inspection. That was the rational explanation, but it didn't suffice to still Eren's beating heart. Levi was touching him gently, his hand lingering to feel his skin for temperature. It was the first time Eren received such a treatment from his senior officer. The younger boy held his breath, finding no other way to hide his discomfort. At last, Levi removed his hand and took a step back, frowning slightly.

''You seem fine.''

Eren gulped and nodded slowly.

''Get dressed then. Meet me outside in ten minutes, on the clock.''

Eren nodded again, and Levi turned around. As he walked out of the room, he said :

''Not bad, for a brat.''

He walked out of the room, leaving Eren completely stumped. For a moment he just stared blankly at the door, lips slightly parted. _What...did he mean by that? _Making an effort to snap out of his daze, he searched for his clothes and got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm actually on fire. Probably won't last long XD Anyway um...OH YEAH. One of the things that greatly inspired me for this fanfic is a doujinshi called ''What's yours is mine and what's mine is my own'' Look it up on google, it should be easy to find. It's superb. **

**Also. I'm too lazy to proofread, so forgive any mistakes/typos.**

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites! I'm really happy : D**

**To Sesi and Siku Braginskaya: Ahh, but the suspense must be kept a little longer! To self: Yeah right...''Suspense''.**

**To Daktasinsanity: I'm glad you feel that way...It means I am not alone :'D XD .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

That afternoon, the pair had focused on strength training, which, for Eren and his dying muscles, meant Hell. The boy had done everything from pull-up crunches to push-ups. It wasn't anything new : he'd done the same during his cadet days. Their instructor back then had been tough, so he was prepared for anything Levi threw at him. He had even managed to make two full push-ups with Levi sitting cross-legged on his back. Although that had to be one of the most challenging moments of his life, mentally rather than physically.

''That's enough, you can stop.''

The sentence nearly brought tears to his eyes as he collapsed face down from his last push-up. He rolled over on his back, eyes on the calm, afternoon sky. No, maybe it was evening already? Who knows how long they'd been at this. The sky did seem to have an orange tint to it. The air was a little colder, too: he felt a slight breeze against his skin. No matter what the exact time of day was, it felt peaceful. Eren closed his eyes lazily.

''Hmph...you can't be this tired already with how long you slept.''

Eren tilted his head to look at Levi. From Eren's position, the corporal looked like he was standing sideways, looming over him. Eren momentarily forgot about Levi's words and lost himself in observing him. The older man appeared relaxed, despite his harsh words, and the wind gently ruffled his hair in a way that left Eren completely mesmerized. How could a man be so handsome without even trying? It wasn't hard to believe every girl in the Corps admired him secretely.

_Wait. Attractive? _Eren blinked, eyes still on the corporal, trying to figure out what was so attractive about him. More specifically, what was it that attracted _him_ so much. Then, Eren remembered he had yet to give an answer. With a slight pout, he explained :

''Your training is really tough, heichou...I feel exhausted now.''

''Is that? We'll have to take your stamina building up a notch, then.''

''I knew you would say that!''Eren cried, sitting up abruptly and giving the corporal a pitiful look.

The ghost of a smirk hung at Levi's lips for a second before he sat down next to Eren. The boy stiffened ever so slightly : he hadn't been expected that. He thought Levi would have simply left, like the day before. Yet here they were, shoulder to shoulder, alone and far from any disctractions. It was one of those moments Eren prized so much, just like he'd asked for not later than yesterday. Eren felt himself become self-conscious already.

What should he say? First of all, should he speak at all? Levi was the kind of person who preferred silence, after all, so maybe it was best to keep quiet. Problem was, Eren was already having trouble bearing the silence that had settled mere seconds ago. He had to say something. He wanted to speak up, he wanted to talk with Levi. About anything. Whatever could bring them closer. He loved talking with him so much.

''_Na_, Eren...''

Eren jumped. ''Y-yes?''

''It seems lately you've been subdued.''

''Huh?''

''According to your profile, you were a foulmouthed brat before. Yelling and throwing tantrums left and right. Even in the courtroom, you gave proof of that.''

Eren lowered his head, biting his lip. Yes, he'd been quite the hothead prior to joining the Recon Corps. He would often get angry and start shouting, but that was only because he was so passionate about the subject. It was mostly about the titans, and he just couldn't help getting fired up when they were brought up. Other than that well...he was just a hotheaded person. He had to admit it. Had he truly improved in the short time he had been here? It did seem to him like he hadn't gone into a fit – or thrown a tantrum, like Levi described it – in a while.

''Well...I mean, I guess I'm happier now that I'm the Recon Corps.''

''Even if some things aren't going your way?''

''Like what?''

''Having your room in the basement, being on cleaning duty most of the time...Surely this is not how you pictured being a part of the Corps would be.''

Eren recalled asking about his room. Levi had told him it was in the basement so he could be detained easily if ever his titan form went on a rampage. It was a safety measure against him. Eren had resented it for about a second, then had agreed that it was a sound decision. As for all the cleaning, he knew that every recruit most probably had to go through it. He didn't mind at all, even if he itched for a good titant hunt often.

''Joining the Corps has ben my dream since I was a kid...so of course it's not the same as I imagined it back then but...it still feels like a dream come true.''

Eren scratched his cheek, aware of how embarrassing he sounded. He glanced sideways at Levi, who appeared pensive. Feeling like he needed to add something, Eren said:

''And I don't mind the cleaning and all...I'm glad to be of use.''

''Heh, aren't you a good boy.''

Eren's face flushed and he looked down at his lap.

''Do you have to say it like that? It sounds like you're mocking me...''

His eyes widened when he heard a soft chuckle from Levi's direction. His head shot up and he met the other's eyes. Then, he looked around with a bewildered expression, as if he was searching for the source of a noise he'd just heard. Levi watched him, frowning slightly as he understood the reason behind Eren's little scene. Turning to him again, Eren asked:

''Was someone else here just now?''

''Cheeky brat'', Levi gritted. ''That was me.''

Eren smiled, letting out a healthy laugh, while Levi glared daggers at him. He was really happy. It was short-lived, and somewhat dry, but Levi's laugh was one of the best things he'd ever heard. And teasing him! That felt great too. Sure, he could sense killing intent from Levi, but that was all in good measure, right? Eren let out a content sigh and snuck a glance at Levi, who seemed calm again.

A peaceful silence settled between them. The sun was beginning to set, its arms stretching and painting the sky with orange, red and pink streaks. The wind created a beautiful sound blowing through the leaves that danced back and forth. They were surrounded by nature; valleys, a forest, with only the castle to the back of them. The spectacle was enough to put anyone at ease.

Before long, however, the cozy feeling in Eren's stomach was replaced by one more heavy and cold one. He didn't know where it came from. Here he was enjoying a rare moment alone with Levi, yet he couldn't shake off this oppressive sensation. Like something was missing, like something was off. Levi was right here, by his side, yet...

''Why the long face?''

Eren jumped slightly, caught off-guard. Quickly, he said:

''I wasn't making a face!''

Levi looked at him sternly, then reached out and roughly yanked Eren's ear. The teenager gasped and covered his ear, looking at Levi with wide, confused eyes.

''They were red: you were lying.''

Eren opened his mouth slightly, unresponsive. The phrase seemed all too familiar. He recalled a distant memory; five years ago, in his kitchen, his mother's warm touch...This time around was different, seeing as Levi had been more forceful than his late mother, but it still hit home, and Eren felt himself his mood dampen again.

''My mother once said that...''he muttered.

He could feel Levi's gaze on him. Eren regretted making the sitation awkward. Perhaps the corporal now felt like he was obligated to say something, to lift his spirits. Or maybe not. Probably not. Still, he probably didn't appreciate hearing Eren's angsty thoughts. A lot of people had lost precious people to this war, to the point where talking or hearing about it was unbearable. Eren wanted to change the subject as fast as possible, before Levi could even think of saying something. Without thinking, he asked:

''Say, heichou...What did you mean earlier?''

''What are you talking about?''

''What you said, in my room...''

''Ah, that. You don't need to know.''

''How come? I'm curious!''

''Are you now?''

''Yeah!''

''That's too bad.''

Eren pouted childishly, crossing his arms and letting out a frustrated sigh. The more Levi denied him the answer, the more Eren got curious. Unfortunately for him, it seemed Levi was beginning to get a kick out of torturing him, so he wasn't getting the answer he sought any time soon. For someone as stubborn as him, it was infuriating. Even more so since it was Levi involved. But there wasn't any space for arguing with him.

''Answer me this, though: what the Hell were you trying to accomplish yesterday with Hanji?''

Eren froze. It was official: he _knew_. He made a mental note to give Hanji a piece of his mind later. First, he had to deal with this situation. But to do _that, _first he needed to look into Levi's eyes. Failing at it, he settled for a pathetic attempt at denial:

''N-nothing! We didn't do anything...''

There was a silence, in which Eren could feel Levi's stare on him. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, still unable to meet the other's eyes. He was probably the worst liar in the world.

''You're lying again.''

Levi leaned over and, without warning, bit down on Eren's ear. Harshly. Eren yelped and jerked away, hand protecting his ear. He was beet red, and his eyes showed utter shock and confusion. Levi revelled in the sight momentarily, before giving the boy a somewhat smug look and saying:

''I had to punish you properly this time.''

Once more, Levi reached over and cupped Eren's chin, forcefully bringing the boy to look at him in the eyes.

''Lie to me again and I'll make your punishment worse'', Levi warned with a threatening voice. ''Understood?''

Eren's bottom lip trembled, and it took him a moment to manage a short nod. Only then did Levi let go of him with a satisfied expression on his face.

''Good boy. Now, I already have a good grasp of your motive behind your actions yesterday, so I'll let it pass today. Dismissed.''

Levi got up and left, leaving Eren alone in his stupor. Five minutes passed before Eren blinked and retrieved his ability to think straight. Then, he thought about what had just happened and his mind turned into a jumbled mess of thoughts again. What _exactly _had just happened? Had he dreamt all of it? Or had Levi actually bitten his ear and spoken to him like a master would speak to his servant? It had happened so quickly, and it had been so unexpected, he couldn't even begin to sort through his thoughts.

He reached up and touched his ear with his fingertips. A blush crept up his cheeks as his hand hovered there and he let the scene play back in his head. Levi's hot breath against his ear, the feeling of his teeth digging into his sensitive skin...Eren closed his eyes, feeling his face becoming warm. Levi had called it punishment, but, to Eren, it was anything but. He had – no surprises there – enjoyed it, despite his defensive reaction.

Eren liked it when Levi disciplined him. He took pleasure out of the pain inflicted by him. He thought about him constantly. He valued the moments they shared together more than anything else. He became all hot and bothered whenever Levi touched him, however light and mundane the contact may be. Furthermore, the scene just now proved that Eren delighted in the more...intimate touches he received from Levi.

Eren buried his head in the crook of his arms. There was no more doubt about it now.

He liked Levi.

* * *

**The first step is always admittance. -Nods- Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I...I can't tell whether I like the first scene or hate it. Did I ever mention I don't have much experience writing this sorta thing? OwO Anyway. **

**I've kept everything PG-13 up until now, but since I'm guessing a bunch of you want me to move things along, this chapter ACCOMPLISHES just that. It feels shorter than the previous two tho. Oh well. Smaller chapters are fine, right?**

**To Daktasinsanity : Huhuhu~ The creepiness is in the eyes of the beholder, dear. Never quite knew what that expression meant, but either way don't worry you're certainly not a creep. Thank you so much for your continued support. You are lovely~**

**To hid4n : Thanks a lot! I'll do my best~ ^_^**

**To pennamesareforfancypeople : Y-you think so? O/O Thank you, I'll do my best!**

**To rii96 : T-thank you...I've been updating once a day for three days straight, since I'm always more inspired at the start of a story. My ''buffer'' will go down for sure, but I'll try not to let it slide too much!**

**A big thank you to all the faves and follows! : D D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren barely slept that night, memories of the afternoon far too vivid in his mind for him to relax. More than once an image popped up and he buried his head in his pillow like a schoolgirl. He hated it, and he called himself all sorts of colourful words for it, but in the end he couldn't help it. Remembering the scene in its every detail made him embarrassed to no end. He couldn't help acting like a love-struck maiden.

_Wait...It was 'like' just a few hours ago, right? When did it become love? I'm really blowing this out of proportions..._He pictured it once more: Levi's burning gaze when he had taken him by the chin earlier. The haughty way he spoke, like he owned Eren, not because of rank but just because it was so. All of it left Eren light-headed simply thinking about it.

''Levi-heichou...''

Eren turned so he layed on his side, arm tucked under the pillow. Now, more than just memories, questions surfaced in his head. What would happen next? Would Eren be able to act normally around Levi? Doubtful. Eren had admitted his feelings, come clean with himself. He wasn't the type to swallow his thoughts or emotions once he understood them clearly; something everyone around him knew.

However, this time around was different. There was no way he could obtain what he wanted, even if he voiced his desire, even if he pursued it. Levi had just been teasing him earlier, or punishing him. The way he'd gone about it...well, it probably had to do with Levi's personality. In any case, it wasn't what Eren sought. Never in his dreams could Levi love him back, he was sure of that.

_There I go with the word 'love' again. I need to get a grip. While I'm at it, I should just forget about this whole thing. Yeah, forget it all. After all, heichou won't ever..._He felt his eyes prickle, like tears were about to well up. Closing his eyes, he willed the sickly tears away, refusing to be so pathetic. They persisted until he got frustrated and gave up on holding them back, instead just quickly wiping them away with his arm.

In truth, he'd loved Levi since long ago. Recent events had only made his feelings more vivid, clearer. They had given a shape to the foreign emotions within him. Furthermore, they had given him a sliver of hope. For example, once Levi had left that day, Eren had spent the following hour day-dreaming, telling himself that maybe, maybe there was something there. Maybe there was something behind Levi's action aside from an overbearing and slightly sadistic personality.

Sadly, this false hope only served to shatter him later on. He understood his love for what it was. It was unrequited. He needed no proof, he just knew it. How could a man of Levi's stature hold affection for a brat like him? They were seperated by rank, age and, of course, by gender. After all, there was no way Levi was...like him, right?

He would never have him. That was why the tears quietly streamed down his face. It hurt to hold back. It hurt to accept that he didn't stand a chance, that he had to give up right away. It hurt to think that Levi and him would never be together. Their hearts and bodies would never meet, but life would still go on. And, as time would fly by, Eren would have to content himself with fleeting memories of moments only he thought were special.

Enough. He couldn't take the self-pity anymore. He wasn't like that. He wasn't some snivelling baby. He desperately willed himself to stop thinking so grimly. Instead, he concentrated on just Levi. On just picturing _him_, his face, his eyes, his voice. Mundane things. Innocent things, that had nothing to do with possibilities for returned feelings. Just things that made Levi who he was, and that irrevocably drew Eren to him.

''Levi-heichou...''

He had tried once of twice before, during his earlier teenage years. The first time was curiosity – he wanted to try something he'd heard about from the mouths of a group of teenage boys - and the second was obstination – he couldn't accept failure after only trying once. Despite his efforst, it had never really had the effect it was known to have on him. He hadn't tried it again since.

His hand ventured under the covers instinctively. That's what it was: instinct. It's not like he thought of doing this before-hand, or even acknowledged the idea prior to doing it. His body just moved on its own, like how an animal will naturally know where to find its food. There was no hesitation in his movements. Clumsiness, perhaps, but no hesitation. At the moment, he couldn't stop himself. This is what he needed.

''Ahn...H-heichou...''

Finally, his tears dried as he went on pleasuring himself, now sitting up on his bed. His sorrow was washed away by this newfound feeling of satisfaction. Along with it came shame, becoming so overwhelming he nearly forgot about the rest. As it was though, the sound of his gasps and moans filled the room so completely he couldn't hear himself think. Therefore, reason replaced by need alone, he didn't stop until he was done, until he reached his peak.

He collapsed on his back, panting and sweating. His forearm covered his eyes as he caught his breath, then he let it slip and fall onto the bed. He remained motionless for a while, basking in the sensation left in his body. It felt good, although somewhat wrong. Mostly, he felt exhausted. With all his tossing and turning earlier, and now this...it was early morning already and he hadn't gotten a minute of sleep. That was without taking into account the energy he'd just spend now.

His eyes fell lazily. That's when he saw the mess he had to clean. First, he thought of ignoring it for the night and cleaning up in the morning. Then, he decided he didn't want to take the risk of someone paying him a morning visit and seeing the state of his bed, so he painstakingly got up with the intent of wiping all evidence clean.

When he finally flopped onto his bed and fell asleep, it was already the break of dawn.

''Wahh, Eren, you look so tired!''

Those are the words Hanji exclaimed with a shrill voice as Eren trudged into the dining room. His hair was a mess and so were his clothes: like he hadn't been able to put them on properly. His eyes were shut midway and underlined with dark bags. He looked like the living dead, staring into nothingness as he shuffled to the table, without a single word spoken. He flopped down onto a chair, remaining unresponsive even then.

Everyone in the Special Operations Squad was in the kitchen, the corporal included, as well as Hanji. She and Petra huddled around him, worry spread over their faces. Hanji was blabbering some nonsense and being her natural, over-the-top self while Petra asked him questions calmly, genuine concern in her soft voice. He could barely bring himself to lift his head and look at them, so he didn't, instead staring at the middle of the table.

''Were you not able to fall asleep yesterday, Eren?''Petra asked.

''Nnn...'', Eren let out as a reply.

He was able to open his eyes more than halfway through and glance upwards. He caught Levi's stare, somewhat inquisitive, before failing to keep his eyelids from drooping again.

''Were you up all night running more experiments on yourself?!''Hanji screeched.

To these words, the fellow squadmates turned all their attention to him, curiosity suddenly evident on their faces. Erd, Gunter and Auruo leaned closer to the table as if to listen in. Petra blinked and looked at Eren questioningly. Levi raised an eyebrow, but otherwise did nothing, simply keeping an eye on the boy. There was a very slight, almost invisible, amused smirk on his lips.

''Experiments? What are ya talking about, Hanji?''Auruo asked with his slurry voice.

''Yes, what do you mean, Hanji-san?''Petra followed, switching from Hanji to Eren.

''O-oops, this is bad...I wasn't supposed to tell...''

If he hadn't been so tired, Eren would've gone titan on her. He could only stare up at her, trying to convey all his thoughts into one look. '_Will you shut up for once please?' _She met his gaze and scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

''Ahahaha, what was I just saying? Nothing! Hmmm, what's that? I think I hear the science team calling me! See you guys later~~~!''

The squadmembers watched her leave in a rush.

''Seeing as that was an obvious lie...'', Gunter started.

''Why don't ya tell us what's up, kid?''Auruo continued.

''I agree. Eren, you'll tell us, right? After all, you should trust us enough'', Petra finished.

Eren remained the quiet shell he had been since entering the kitchen, until a voice rose from the other end of the table.

''You heard them. Eren, tell us what's wrong.''

Eren's eyes widened, and he looked up slowly. Levi had a knowing smirk on his face, one that only Eren could see from his position. His tone was as serious as ever, but Eren still doubted. Levi couldn't possibly know, right? Right. Impossible.

''Nothing...I just couldn't sleep last night.''

''Why's that?''Petra inquired. ''Did you have something on your mind?''

''No, not really...''

The squadmembers seemed about to turn their interrogating up a notch, when suddenly Levi got up. The team turned to look at him, surprised and, as usual, awed by his very presence. Levi looked only at Eren, even as he said:

''All of you, out. I need to have a little chat with him.''

They didn't ask for their due and fled the room. There was no messing with Levi when he wore the expression he had on now. Eren watched them leave, fear building up in his stomach. A moment ago, being left alone was all he wished for, but now, he felt like being alone with Levi was the most dangerous situation he could possibly be in. After the squadmates were all gone, Eren hesitantly turned his head to look at Levi.

For a moment, they simply looked at each other. Eren tried deciphering Levi's expression, but couldn't. He wasn't tired anymore, now holding his breath in fright-induced anticipation. Memories of the night before flew by his mind and he blushed deeply, looking away in an attempt to hide it. He had no choice but to look at Levi again once the man spoke up:

''I thought I said...That I would make your punishment worse if you ever lied to me again.''

''I...I mean it though...Yesterday, I just couldn't sleep. I didn't do anything.''

Levi went around the table, running his finger along it as he did.

''That's your answer, right?''

Stopping near Eren, he leaned forward so they were at eye-level.

''Since that's your answer, you can't complain no matter what I do, Eren. This is your punishment.''

Eren could only look back him quietly, with quivering lips. A glint passed through Levi's eyes, as if he was coming to terms with something, and then he roughly grabbed Eren by the hair and forcefully brought their lips together.

* * *

**I LIED (sorta XD) What most of you have been waiting for will be in the next chapter! I'm evul ^_^**

**Hope you liked it. I had to kinda rush the end since my sister needed the computer .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright soooo...This is it XD MAKE WAY FOR THE SMUT. Hope I didn't fail too much =u= **

**Also, I forgot the specify in the previous chapter that I don't dislike Hanji or anything. I love her, actually! Even though Eren wanted to kill her on several occasions in this fanfic x3**

**To Daktasinsanity : I am! I like to tease -sniggers- Did you still like it? =3= If not I hope this chapter will make up for it! alsothatsthethirdreviewstopityouremakingmeblush**

**To Crimson613 : Honestly, I can only picture Levi as a sadist. Or at least rough. It's the only way I see him. Then whenever I see him as a uke in fics or doujins, I don't get it at all! =A= Aaanyway, thank you for the reviews~**

**To rii96 : Thank you =OwO= Hope this is better ;p**

**pennamesareforfancypeople : Fear not, fellow fangirl! I will strive to continue this story until there is no longer strength in my body to move my fingers and type. Or write. Cuz I write this down in a notebook at first. In class. Yeah. =v=**

**Thank you for the faves and follows as always~!**

**Thank you also to the two guests (or one guest O.o) who left reviews! You are superb. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Levi pulled away, Eren was in shock. His wide eyes showed disbelief, fear and just a hint of confused delight. He was frozen, lips slightly parted. His heart was beating like a jackhammer, and that was about all he was aware of. He couldn't form any thoughts or observations. He was locked in this moment, aware only of Levi standing mere inches away.

Levi let out a low chuckle. Running his hand down Eren's cheek, he teased:

''Cat got your tongue, Eren? You usually have so much to say.''

Eren didn't move or speak a sound, unable to his use his voice. Levi's smirk slowly fell, a menacing shadow moving over his face, as if Eren's silence displeased him. Presently he loomed in front of the recruit, who was still sitting down. He was perfectly calm, dangerously so, compared to Eren. Like he was doing a menial task, like his actions came naturally and didn't call for hesitation.

''You won't tell me?''

Eren's bottom lip quivered. He lowered his head, avoiding the other's eyes. He couldn't answer. Not just because of how he was feeling, but also because admitting to Levi what he'd done would be the death of him. Figuratively speaking, of course. A second later, he felt his head being pulled up as Levi grasped his hair tightly and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. The blow was violent enough to snap Eren out of his trance-like state and hard enough to leave a bruise.

Eren slowly brought his hand up to his face, touching his bruised cheek with his fingertips. Blushing and eyes glassy with tears, he looked up at Levi.

''Heichou...'', he said pitifully.

The slap had, predictably, sent a surge of pleasure through his body. Hence the blush. But all kinks aside, he couldn't stand the thought of Levi hating him. Maybe Eren had made him mad by refusing to answer: Levi was glaring at him now, despite having kissed him just a moment earlier. That was enough to make Eren's chest ache and bring warm tears to his eyes. He thought of apologizing, but he only managed to choke out:

''I-I'm...''

Levi hummed, a smirk playing on his lips again.

''That's a nice expression.''

He grabbed Eren's hair and pulled his head back carelessly, exposing the boy's neck. Levi latched onto it, sucking and biting. Eren's entire body shivered as sparks of enjoyment coursed through him. Levi stopped briefly to glance at him, then bit down on the tender spot between the nape of the neck and the shoulders. Eren let out a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. A low, rumbling chuckle escaped Levi's lips as he continued his ministrations.

Eren was back to being a mess. All thought process was gone from him, along with everything else. He was overrun by desire, that was all he could think of. What Levi was doing...it was corrective, it was disciplinary, but it felt amazing. The pain and satisfaction blended together, creating a sensation that had Eren hot and bothered in no time.

Levi pulled away, taking the sight before him in. The brat was adorable. All red and panting already, when he'd barely done anything. Still, this wouldn't do. A couple of things were wrong here. One, Eren needed to be punished properly. Levi wasn't letting the kid disobey him. Two, Eren wasn't the only one whose needs were to be satisfied. Levi was expecting to get release out of him too. Right now, he was being much too giving.

''Enjoying yourself there, Eren?''

Eren's eyes opened mid-way. They were starting to look glazed over, though he could still focus on Levi. He was red up to his ears, and he seemed destabilized by the sudden pause. Levi's question didn't seem to have reached him, but the look on his face was more than enough of an answer. Levi chuckled, tracing Eren's lips with his thumb. It was the first affectionate gesture that came out of him, and Eren noticed, letting out a shuddering breath.

The gentle touch was gone as quickly as it had came. Levi unceremoniously seized Eren's wrist and yanked him to his feet, pushing him against the wooden table. Eren gasped, his head spinning. He was still in the middle of re-adjusting himself when Levi started unbuckling his belt. To this, Eren looked back over his shoulder and stuttered:

''H-heichou...What are you d-doing?''

''Punishing you. You wouldn't think I would stop at just that, did you? You disobeyed me after all.''

''I...but...N-no, stop!''

Levi had pulled the recruit's pants down. To Eren's pleas, he merely answered:

''Shut up. You have no say in this.''

Harshly, he bent Eren over the table, earning a mewl from the boy's mouth. Levi leaned closer, asking a simple question:

''So, will you tell me now? I'll stop if you do.''

Eren took shallow breaths, glancing back at the corporal. He still seemed reluctant to give an answer, in spite of everything. However, this was too much for him. It was all new to him, after all. He was starting to get scared.

''Please...don't make me say it'', he pleaded.

''Hmmm? Shall I take that as a no?''

Levi teased Eren's entrance with his finger, making the boy whimper and stiffen. Looking back at his senior officer, he cried:

''S-stop! I'll say it...! I...''

He looked away, shame bringing him to close his eyes.

''Yesterday night I...I was thinking of y-you, heichou, and...''

The rest of his sentence died off, as Eren's embarrassment didn't allow him to continue. Unfortunately for him, Levi was enjoying this all too much. He smirked and stroked Eren's member, causing the boy to choke out a moan.

''You touched yourself here. Is that right, Eren?''

Eren desperately nodded, hoping that would be the end of it. Soon, however, he felt Levi let go of his member and hover at his entrance. Panic dripping in his voice, he cried:

''W-wait! You said-!''

''I know. I've decided otherwise. Now shut up. This won't take long.''

Eren's moans and gasps filled the room as his body and Levi's joined together. While Levi was rough, he was skilled as well. Before Eren knew it, his fear and doubt were, replaced by ecstacy and a burning passion. He forgot where they were, forgot the fact that others might've been listening in on them, forgot about everything else as Levi fiercely thrusted into him. Shortly before reaching climax, he gasped:

''I...I love you...heichou. I...''

He couldn't go on as Levi's last thrust sent him over the edge. He arched his back and let out a strangled moan, frantically reaching for something to hold and only finding the table, digging his nails into it. He could feel Levi's body shaking against his from the pleasure intake. Eren blushed deeper, wondering in the back of his mind if Levi was enjoying this as much as he was. Seeing as Levi wasn't as loud as he was, there weren't many ways of telling.

''Mmm...m' gonna...''

It took one final thrust, and it was all over.

* * *

**The story, however, is not over ;p See you in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took longer than usual! I guess after the smut comes that time where you're not so sure what to do anymore, heh XD But there was originally a slight objective to this story, so I'll follow through with it. Just might take some time. Reviews reminded me that people were waiting and made me write, finally x3**

**Daktasinsanity: It was indeed shorter than usual, 'cause I wanted the chapter to center around the smut. -nods- Glad you liked it though. And, well, I see Eren as a mix of docile and misbehaving, so we'll see where that goes...xp**

**Crimson613: Nahh he didn't fail! Although Eren didn't say it straight-forwardly, Levi knows what he did. I wanted to say it in a more tasteful way than ''Yesterday I jacked off to you, sir.'' XD But thank you~~ -hug-**

**animefreakover9000: Thank you for pointing that out. I realize it's pretty cheap of me not to review the chapters after I finish them: it's cuz I finish typing them at like, 3 in the morning and I wanna post as soon as they're ready XD But I'll revise them from now on. **

**amyartkitten: LOL thanks! I'm happy this was to your liking xp I wasn't that confident about the whole sex scene, but looks like it wasn't too bad!**

**Hibarilova18: : You'll have to brace yourself for more then! Thanks for the review~~**

**pennamesareforfancypeople : XD We all can't help but love him.**

**Many thanks and hugs to the people who faved and followed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

''Haa...haa...''

Eren was panting heavily, body limp against the wooden table. He felt Levi pull away, but didn't have the strength to do the same. He could only glance back with his eyes and see the man who had just taken him tower above him like a king. Eren blushed. There was a certain haze in the corporal's eyes, clearly indicating what he'd just been doing and how it had affected him. The man seemed to be even more attractive than usual, basking in the afterglow of sex. It was a rare sight.

The sound of straps and buckles could be heard as Levi re-adjusted his pants, making himself presentable. He studied Eren for a moment, an impassible look on his face. He wouldn't have minded a second round. In fact, he was tempted to go for it, but the brat didn't look like he could handle it. It was probably his first time, too. Levi may have been a sadist, but he wasn't completely devoid of sympathy. This wasn't just any brat, either. It was _his _brat. Levi cared for his possessions.

''Oi, he broke the silence sharply. Get up and get this mess cleaned up.''

Of course, being his possession also meant obeying him fully, chain of command put aside. Semen had spilled onto the dining room floor and onto the table, courtesy of Eren. Levi clicked his tongue just looking at the disaster; it was filthy, no matter how he looked at it. Since it was mostly Eren's fault – he was the one who, initially, spurred their little dirty moment by his disobedience – the responsibility of cleaning fell upon him.

''Haa...yes sir...''

Levi's lips tilted upwards. Eren really was adorable. He was still so shaken up, yet he eagerly listened to whatever Levi said, wanting to meet his expectations. While he was a stubborn, disobedient runt at times, mainly when he was embarrassed or ashamed of something, he could be equally as docile at other times. That was one of the reasons why Levi was so enraptured by him. There was more to that list, not that he was going to give it any more thought.

Eren pressed his hands against the table to support himself as he stood up straight. Watching him, Levi couldn't help but relish in the way the boy's legs wobbled, weakened as they were. The corporal made an effort to control himself: right now, he felt like pushing Eren back down and taking him again, until the boy couldn't walk on his own. Levi considered the thought for a moment. It was truly tempting, but he had to steel himself. All personal sentiments notwithstanding, Levi, as Eren's commanding officer, had to keep him well. Fit for duty. If he couldn't walk then he couldn't train to fight titans, right?

Oh, who was he even kidding? He'd incapacitate the brat for a week should the mood strike him. The consequences mattered little to him: he was fully responsible for Eren anyway. Meaning he could very well do what he pleased with him. Now just wasn't the right time. Especially since his squad members had been tiptoeing around the kitchen in the last five minutes or so, wondering what was taking them both so long. If he tried anything now; they would overhear everything.

One thing he couldn't risk was exposure.

''Uh...um...Heichou?''

Eren had turned around to face him, looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes of his. Levi _tsk_ed. The boy was stalling: he needed to hurry up and get this place all cleaned up before his squad members became too suspicious and came in. However, Levi couldn't exactly resist the look Eren was giving him, more so given the circumstances. Blankly, he asked:

''What is it?''

''W-well...u-um...Just now, that was...''

Levi watched him stumble over his words and couldn't hold back a smirk. The kid couldn't even wrap his mind around what they had done, couldn't even say it outright. He was really a brat, after all. He probably wanted to ask an impossible question like ''why did you do that all of a sudden''. _First, because you deserved to be punished. And second, because your body just generally screams for it and I, for one, will gladly oblige it._

''What? If you don't have a question, then hurry up and get to work.''

Eren lowered his chin, cheeks a delightful shade of scarlet. He probably felt hurt, and embarrassed like never before: he just looked so utterly vulnerable in front of Levi. It was odd of him not to voice his emotions outwardly, but Levi assumed it was simply because Eren couldn't, not in front of him. Not right now, in any case. The feeling that he held so much power over Eren was one Levi could easily get addicted to now that he experienced it in a whole new light.

At last, seemingly getting frustrated with his own indecision and biting his lip, Eren asked:

''Did you hear what I said? At...at the end, I mean.''

Levi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

''Hm? Hear what?''

''Never mind! It was nothing...''

Eren averted his gaze again, cheeks flushed. Levi wasn't blind. He saw the disappointment in the younger boy's eyes, the sullen look about him. And he knew what brought it on as well. He had heard it actually; Eren's confession in the midst of climax. However, the corporal didn't want to follow up on it. Reasons for which required to dive into his psyche far too deeply, something not even he wanted to go through, mostly by sheer lack of time. He still had formal duties to attend to.

''Eren'', he said crisply.

Eren appeared to struggle to meet his eyes, when Levi said:

''Next time you pleasure yourself will be in front of me, understood?''

''H-huh?''

Levi sent a glare his way, making the recruit tense up and look away. He bit his bottom lip again, meeting Levi's eyes every now and then. He had momentarily forgot that he'd admitted to the corporal, albeit in a rather simple way, that he had masturbated while thinking of him. And now...the shorter male was asking him...to do it in front of him? Eren couldn't even fathom doing something so humiliating. If it was for Levi, though, despite everything, Eren probably would bend to his will.

Lowering his head in what looked like a nod, Eren meekly replied:

''Yes sir.''

''Good boy.''

Before Eren could say anything, Levi reached for his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. It was rough, and hungry, and it rendered Eren weak in the knees. When Levi broke the contact, Eren nearly stumbled forward, suddenly missing the support the other had provided. During the kiss, he had subconsciously held onto Levi's shirt, wrinkling it between his fingers. With a satisfied smirk, Levi smoothed the creases and turned around, heading for the door.

''Make sure you get this place spotless. I'll keep the nosy ones out long enough.''

''Yes sir'', Eren answered, this time with more confidence.

Levi closed the door behind him, leaving Eren alone.

Just as he expected, his squad mates were roaming the area, keeping some distance from the kitchen in a pathetic attempt to look less suspicious. At least it meant they probably hadn't heard anything: the walls in the castle were thick enough to block out loud noises, even if said noise was a teenage boy screaming his lungs out from sheer ecstasy. Still, Levi kept an impatient look as he walked to them.

''What are you doing idling around here? Make yourselves useful, bastards.''

The squad members snapped at attention, stiffening from fear of their commanding officer's wrath. They glanced at the kitchen door, but Levi didn't even need to say it for them to understand that it was off-limits for the time being. They would have to put off their curiosity for now, and place their hopes into Eren, the only person who could tell them exactly what had went on between Levi and him. For now, they had a long day ahead of them.

Later that day, Eren had to fight off the member's of Levi's squad as they bombarded him with questions for the second time since the same morning. Escaping by heading for the stables. There, he worked diligently for a few hours, relieved to be left alone at last. Auruo had been assigned to watch him, but he was required to stay at the entrance. Eren merely had to stay away from it to obtain peace and quiet.

When he finished his task and left the stables, he was thinking of ways to shake Auruo loose. He wasn't at all expecting to see his old friends from the Recruit Corps heading towards the castle. He was shocked and overjoyed at the same time, eyes pleading as he looked at Auruo and asked:

''Sir, may I go talk with my classmates?''

The older man clicked his tongue and granted him permission. There would be other chances for an interrogation, and he wasn't mean enough to deny Eren something so simple if it could make the kid happy, annoying as he was. Eren gave him a thankful look and trotted off to catch up to his friends. Closing the march were his two closest friends, Armin and his adoptive sister, Mikasa.

''Hey, Mikasa! Armin!''he called out.

Mikasa jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She turned around sharply, shimmering eyes taking him all in at once. She brought up her hands as if to hold him, kept in place by her own surprise and disbelief. She was so relieved, so glad to finally see him again, she felt like it couldn't be true. It was becoming increasingly real, as Eren had walked up to them, a bright smile on his face.

''Feels like it's been a long time!''Eren said cheerfully.

_Ah, that's true. It hasn't even been that long._ The last time she had seen him was at the trial, a few weeks ago at most. To her, it felt like the longest time. She had missed him more than she realized until now. Yet here he was, in the flesh. She couldn't stay still any longer. She grabbed hold of his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

''Eren, did they do anything bad to you?''she questioned worriedly. Like inspecting every square inch of you? Or psychological torture?''

Eren looked back at her, a bit overwhelmed. Mikasa was being overprotective as always. While it normally bothered him, he let it slide this time around since he had missed her. In a sense, this proved it really was the Mikasa he knew, and it gave him a warm feeling. Snorting a little, he answered:

''No way.''

Mikasa quickly overlooked his response and glowered, already onto some other thought concerning him. Eren's eyes widened ever so slightly when she mentioned the corporal and how he had gone too far at the trial. From the look on her face, Mikasa was out to make him pay. Eren tried playing it off, but he was busy remembering what had happened earlier. To him, it mattered more than the beating he'd received before. Moreover, if his sister heard about it, she would probably want to kill Levi ten times over.

Eren glanced back, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He had just enough time to see Levi head off towards the stables, his horse in tow. Eren blushed slightly. Had he been listening to their conversation? Returning his focus on Mikasa and Armin, he found that the rest of his fellow Recruit Corps members had gathered around as well. He briefly forgot about the corporal, giving his full attention to his friends, truly content to see them all again.

The joy came with the grim news of Marco's death, then he watched his friends as they donned the Recon Corps uniforms and felt a surge of mixed feelings within him. Now that they were here, his old classmates would face real danger, and challenge death on every mission. He was worried, but he was also proud. He was hopeful. The lives that were lost before, including Marco's, would not be in vain. For as long as people would fight, humanity would have a shot at survival.

After the little ceremony, Armin and Mikasa pulled him aside once more. Armin looked up at Eren with those sparkling eyes of him and asked:

''So will you tell us how you've been doing here? You're living your dream after all, aren't you?''

''Well, right now it's not all it's cracked up to be'', Eren chuckled. I've been doing lots of cleaning, mostly.''

At this, Mikasa frowned.

''Tsk. They're working you like a slave, aren't they? I'll-''

''Calm down, Mikasa. Everybody has to clean here. Since heichou's a clean freak, we-''

''That midget again...'', Mikasa seethed, clenching her fist.

Eren sighed. He'd never get the girl to cool her jets when it came to him. As opposed to her, Armin, the eternal mediator, was like a soothing balm over his sore soul. He was patting Mikasa's back gently, a conciliatory smile on his face. Looking at Eren, he beamed.

''At least we all get to be together again!''

''Yeah'', Eren nodded, smiling.

That had managed to put Mikasa at ease. Relaxed, she now looked at Eren with loving eyes. He payed it no mind, reading it as sisterly love. She was his family, after all. How was he to know – oblivious to such subtle things as every other representative of his gender – that the feelings she harbored for him ran much deeper than that of love towards a family member? There _was_ no way, because he _was _oblivious. Furthermore, his head was too filled with the corporal to consider a third variable into the equation. He took Mikasa's hand in one of his own, and Armin's in the other.

''Here we are, just like we said five years ago.''

Armin was about to reply, all smiles, when a harsh voice suddenly cut him off:

''Oi, brats. Lights out.''

* * *

**I'm sure you can pretty much guess who it is XD I wasn't trying to make it a surprise. Now I ask you this, precious readers! Would you like Mikasa to spur a sense of rivalry in Levi? I mean, I kinda ship ErenxMikasa too (though significantly less!) and I wouldn't mind using it as means to bring Eren and Levi closer. Or at least make Levi jealous XD So, your thoughts please~!**


	7. Chapter 7

I KNOW I'M TAKING LONGER AND LONGER TO UPDATE, NO NEED TO SAY IT! OR THINK IT! XD I know you're all thinking it, though. Can't be helped.

As long as I do not give up on this story, all is well. And I swore to myself I wouldn't. And that's final.

Ok I need to clarify something. THIS FIC IS EREN X LEVI. While I hinted at the possibility of a rivalry between Mikasa and Levi, I meant it only as a means for Levi and Eren to get closer. I really want to stress that, since some reviewers were worried about this story turning into Mikasa x Eren. Nope, it will not. Don't worry about it.

I also feel like I need to stress that Eren adores Levi. He borderline worships him, alright? There is no place in his uke heart for anyone else. As for Levi, well, no one can replace _his _brat, either.

Thank you to ALL the reviewers! There's starting to be too many for me to mention here :'D You are all superb. But to **Hibarilova18 **I must say that I love your idea about making Eren sad. Personally, I love to see a uke cry. I'm such a sadist. Oh well XD

Reviews were pretty much unanimous: a jealous Levi we shall have!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Eren jumped, turning on his heels and coming face to face with the corporal. While he wore the same blank expression as always, Eren could tell he was annoyed at something. Perhaps it was a skill he'd developped, or a sixth sense. A Levi-meter, so to speak. The idea was so silly it brought a smile to the boy's lips. He quickly came to regret it when Levi sent a glare his way.

He glanced at his two friends. Mikasa was giving Levi a death glare, body tense as if she was ready to lash out at him. Armin looked half-scared, half-apologetic, saluting desperately in an attempt to help their case. _He's going to have a hard time if he gets scared of heichou so easily. I guess I shouldn't talk though..._

''G-good evening, heichou. Is it that late already?''

''Don't play coy, runt. Hurry up and get inside.''

''Can't I stay with my friends longer?''

Could he possibly sound more like a brat? _This isn't recess, idiot. _Eren caught his disapproving stare and lowered his chin, eyes on the ground. Despite himself, Levi's features softened at the sight, the sight of his adorably submissive brat. He reached over and brushed a strand of Eren's hair with his fingertips. Instantly, Eren's breath hitched and his cheeks turned red.

Levi could tell from the tiny twitch in Eren's body. The boy wanted to be touched.

''Eren.''

''Y-yes sir...?''

Levi paused, as if he was measuring his words. Finally, he smirked and pulled away.

''Fine. Take your time.''

As he said this, Eren looked at him with shimmering, pleading eyes. He seemed to be saying: _I'm sorry, heichou...I'll go now, so don't angry! Stay with me..._That Levi gave up on him so easily most likely made him feel insecure, and needy for the corporal's attention. Levi had him right where he wanted. He understood this just by looking at the rookie, and he relished in the position of power he held now.

''Good night, Eren.''

''A-ah...''

Levi turned around and left, a satisfied smirk on his face. The kid would come running any second now. He would quickly dismiss his friends and hurry over to Levi, whose company and touch he craved the most. Any moment now, he would-

''Let's go find somewhere to sit, Eren!''

''O...ok.''

_What?! _Levi turned back to look at Eren; who was now reluctantly following his busybody friends. _That louse!_Levi thought as he clenched his teeth.

* * *

''What was that all about?''Armin asked once they were in a secluded area.

''Huh?''

''That man, I mean...that officer seemed a bit off, don't you think?''

Armin seemed like he was weighing his words, considerate as always towards the feelings of others. Truthfully, the scene just before had been weird. There had been Eren's hero figure, a man even Armin knew, Levi-heichou, who'd acted with his friend with an intimacy Armin found...peculiar. The looks they had exchanged, the way Levi had stroked Eren's hair...Armin was far from being an idiot, although anyone would have been suspicious in such a situation. Unless they were blinded by something else.

Incidentally, Mikasa seemed about to go berserk. Her fists were clenched and her teeth were gritted, eyes filled with rage and folly. _Her one-track mind focuses on her anger towards the corporal for touching Eren, and keeps her from seeing the bigger picture...That maybe there's something going on between these two that is much more than we think, _Armin thought. Before he could say anything, Mikasa seethed:

''How dares he touch Eren like that...I swear I'll make minced meat out of that bastard one day...''

''Oi, Mikasa!''Eren said, confusion temporarily replaced with anger. ''Calm down, will you?''

''But, Eren! He shouldn't-''

''Look, he's not the first to freaking _touch my hair,_ is he? Krista and Sasha are often playing with it, for one! Yet you don't give them death threats!''

''But, that man can't be compared to long-time friends! At the trial, he even-''

''I know'', Eren cut. ''I know.''

A silence settled for a few brief seconds, before Armin suddenly spoke up.

''Then why, Eren? Why do you act so oddly around him? And why let him do as he pleases with you?''

The question caught Eren off-guard, and he could only stare wide-eyed at his childhood friend for a moment. He searched for an uncompromising answer, before the most obvious one came to mind.

''Well, he's my senior officer...''

Armin smiled innocently, eyes hiding an unexpected sharpness in them.

''I can't be fooled so easily'', he said.

Eren tried his best to stay calm. Armin had become even more observant than before in the short time they were apart: nothing escaped his keen eyes or sharp mind. Eren was growing increasingly nervous at his questions. He couldn't admit to anything, not without consulting Levi first, and he didn't know how to lie to his friends. It just didn't come to him easily. There was only one way out of this conversation: to give them hope for an answer at an ulterior time.

''Sorry, Armin. I don't really want to say anything now. Can we talk about something else?''

Armin studied his face carefully. His snooping came purely out of concern and so he didn't feel disappointed at failing to find out more. He simply nodded, giving Eren a small smile.

''If you ever want to talk, I'm there.''

''Yeah, thanks. I know.''

Eren couldn't help but smile a little. Armin really was a caring fried. Maybe he could, one day, confide in him. After all, there was no one Eren trusted more, and he felt he wouldn't be able to bear the secrecy in his life indefinitely. Sooner or later, he would have to tell someone about...What, exactly? Well, his feelings for the corporal, firstly, and then..._Maybe I'll just leave it at that, _Eren thought.

''I'm here for you too, Eren.''

Eren turned to Mikasa. She had calmed down, features softened in a way that made her look like a normal girl. Telling her about Levi could prove too dangerous, so he would put it off as long as he could. However, Eren knew he could still rely on her whenever he needed to. While she was short-fused when it came to him, he knew she would never do anything that wasn't in his good interest. They were family to each other.

''Thanks.''

With a sigh, he added:

''Jeez, you guys make me tired...!''

''Sorry about that. Some things never change, huh?'', Armin said with a half-smile.

''No no no, don't say that. They _do _change: you got worse!''

Armin chuckled while Mikasa tugged at her scarf, hiding whatever she was thinking behind it, as was her custom. The atmosphere between them got lighter as they sat on the grass and talked about various things. For once, Eren carefully avoided mentioning the titans and everything related to them so he wouldn't bring the mood down. He spoke his new squad members to his friend, paying particular attention to Hanji, whom he described as a loon.

After a while, Eren decided they should return to the castle, lest they face dire consequences. Armin parted with them first, towards the recruits' barracks, while Eren and Mikasa stayed behind. After a moment of silence, Eren said:

''Alright, guess I'll go now. See ya, Mika-''

''Wait, Eren!''

Eren's eyes widened slightly as Mikasa rushed forward and embraced him. He was shocked at first, but upon feeling her slightly quivering body under him, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He knew Mikasa was unexpectedly frail sometimes, and as her brother he wanted to be there for her in those moments of need. She held onto him with all her might, as if he would slip from her arms like dust.

''Eren'', she said quietly.

''Yeah.''

''I missed you.''

''I know'', he answered.

He hugged her gently, before pulling away. Her eyes were shining, like she was about to cry. At the same time, she seemed dazzled by him, because he appeared to her taller, stronger, and kinder than ever. Eren had always been her knight in armor, her reason to live, her everything. He was the only source of consistency in her life, thus she was in need of him as much as she was in need of breath. He was so much more than just a brother to her.

And yet, she had promised herself that she wouldn't lay a hand on him. He was something one couldn't touch, because it was sacred, because it was too precious. Because it could break if not handled with care. She had promised herself she would only watch over him, keeping her desires locked inside and long for him from afar. She would never risk endangering what she already had with him.

She had been able to uphold her own rule up to this day. However, right now, in this moment...He was so close, and it had felt like so long to her. Right now, she needed him. Torn between fear and desire, she edged closer to Eren. He looked at her curiously, noticing how odd she was acting.

Her decision was made. She would break her rule.

* * *

Levi's eyes were impenetrable as he looked out the window to the scene just outside below him. He didn't move an inch, though there was an eerie aura of calm about him. It wasn't until Mikasa removed her filthy lips from Eren's that he allowed himself to move.

_She _had touched him. _She _had defiled _his _property. Levi was seeing red already.

Then again, she wasn't entirely at fault.

_Eren._

Levi took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. It was as if he was trying to calm himself down. To keep his rage in check. He didn't want to hurt the boy. But, if he was going to act this way...

He opened his eyes, and the look inside them was enough to chill anyone down to their bones. Turning away from the window, he prepared to leave the room.

_Eren. It seems you haven't understood yet. _

_But I will make you understand. _

_That you..._

_are mine._

* * *

-evil laugh-

Hope you enjoyed this. You know what's to come x3


	8. Chapter 8

By the time a week passes since the last update, I feel like the threatening aura of fangirls creeps up on me more and more, so I sit myself down and force myself to write.

So here is your desperation/fear-induced chapter! XD kidding, kidding, I do enjoy writing this and having many people await for my story is a big bonus! :D

**amyartkitten** : Alas, the ways of the uke. Mikasa should be thanked, honestly. She is the Bringing of the Smut. XD

**layer14** : I do apologize =u= I may share a bit of Levi's sadistic side hehehehehe /shot

**Anime lover0331**: THANK YOU AND I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE AS FAST AS I CAN

**Hibarilova18** : Someone should discipline her. Jean, anyone? XD They're cute ok. Anyway, thank you dawwling~

**starscreamxmegs** : Yesh =u=

**AliceDreamer** : Because I love you =u= It's easier to hurt the ones you love heheheh. Amore~

**pennamesareforfancypeople** : OMG you remind me of this fanart I saw...oh gosh. But I get the feeling that's been overused so :T I'LL STILL TRY AND MAKE THIS SEXY IN MY OWN WAY

**Tennu**: *smirks more* What's not to love? (also omg your pic is Nyanko-sensei you rock)

Thank you also to** JoyceLoveYou** for reviewing chap 1~

Thank you all you lovelies, for the faves and follows~!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Eren gaped at Mikasa, eyes wide, the moment she pulled away. She let go of his clothes, arms falling limply at her sides. Her eyes were lowered, as if she didn't dare meet his. Like this, a whole minute passed by in total, thick silence. Eren closed his mouth and opened it again, searching for something to say. Something to break this intense atmosphere of unease.

But what could he say in this situation? His adoptive sister had just _kissed _him. The girl he only ever considered family. First, he had never expected this to happen, so he hadn't the slightest idea how to react. Second, even if he had been mentally prepared, the shock would still have left him speechless. His _sister _had just _kissed _him!

He gulped down and took a quivering breath.

''Um...Mikasa...''

Mikasa looked up at him, eyes shining.

''Eren!''she exclaimed before he could speak another word. ''Don't say anything, please...''

Eren looked at her, confused and dismayed. Normally, a girl would expect some sort of reaction, right? They clung to the hope that the object of their desire might accept them, choosing to take that gamble. Unless they already knew the answer. That their beloved already loved another, and the only words that would come out of their mouth would be words of rejection. Did it apply to Mikasa? Did she know about Eren's true feelings? If so, why would she do something so foolish?

Eren gently took her by the wrist, meeting her forlorn gaze. No matter what she thought, or what was going on in her head, he had to make things clear. He wasn't the type of guy who lacked the guts to let a girl know he wasn't interested, even if it might break her heart. He just wasn't that wishy-washy, and he respected others too much to make them go through the pain of doubt and anxiety. With a firm voice, he said:

''Mikasa, I'm sorry. You're very important to me, but that sort of love...I already have it for someone else.''

Eren could have been crushed right then and there by the look in his adoptive sister's eyes. A look of utter defeat. She seemed to be holding back tears, by the way her body and her lips trembled. He let go of her wrist and reached for her hair in an attempt to stroke it comfortingly. She didn't move away, but it felt like resignation more than anything. Like nothing mattered to her anymore.

''It's that man, isn't it?''she asked bleakly.

He looked at her wistfully: a mix of sudden yearning for his beloved and remorse for the hurt he was bringing upon his family member. He nodded slowly, letting his hand fall from her hair.

''Yeah. It's him.''

There was a slight twitch to her expression, like anger was overwhelming sadness. Eren stiffened. Whatever she had planned for him, he could take it. He _would _take it. If she wanted to beat him to a pulp, so be it. He would endure it, and it would have nothing to do with his...preferences, this time. She deserved that much, after all.

However, instead of the scenario he expected, Mikasa turned on her heels and left without a word. He watched her go, completely dumbfounded, and with honest regret in his eyes.

As she reached the entrance, Mikasa came face to face with Levi, who was leaving the castle just as she was going in. She glared at him with all the inner wrath she could muster, but, in turn, he only gave her a cold, almost indifferent look. He went past her and out in the open, where he was met with a baffled teenager.

''L-Levi-heichou?!''

The angst on Eren's face was washed away by a bright blush at the sight of the corporal. Had he been there long? Had he heard his conversation with Mikasa? How he'd admitted his love for him?! Eren's blush deepened at the thought of it. Stumbling on his words, he said:

''H-how much did you hear?''

''Enough'', Levi answered sharply.

''H-huh? Ah...Ow!''

Levi seized his wrist roughly and dragged him inside, ignoring the complaints and questions Eren sent his way. He brought the struggling boy to his room, whence he unceremoniously threw him on the floor as one would toss a bag of potatoes. Eren let out a sharp cry as his knees, elbows and chin hit the surface. Confused, hurt and dizzy, he looked up at Levi, and stuttered:

''Wh-why...''

Before Eren could finish his sentence, he was kicked across the face. He was barely able to retain his balance, and he hadn't even retrieved his senses when another blow followed. Levi was merciless. He struck the boy beneath him repeatedly, on the jaw, the torso, the ribs...Until blood plopped to the floor like small raindrops.

Eren didn't struggle, nor did he plead for solace. He curled himself up slightly and took the beating like a dog, crying out in pain now and then. He didn't have the time to form any thoughts nor attempt an action with the current treatment Levi was handing out. He was only aware of two things: the pain, and the pleasure.

Levi looked down at him harshly. Eren's skin was dirty, his clothes bloodied and tattered. His breath was rugged, uneven, and his body trembled ever so slightly. And yet, pink was dusted across his cheeks, and from his ears to his neck. He was turned on, even in this situation. Levi narrowed his eyes, a leering expression appearing on his face.

''Filthy'', he scoffed.

He leaned down and looked into Eren's hazy eyes.

''You're repulsive, Eren.''

Eren's vision came into focus as his eyes widened and were freed of their lust-induced veil. Soon, however, they were blurred again as big, pearly tears formed within them, his face stricken with sadness. Levi raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised. Still, tears were a normal reaction after such harsh physical treatment.

But that wasn't it. It was his words that had brought the boy dismay. Being rejected and insulted by the one he longed for was no doubt painful. Levi could tell. It was all in the way Eren looked at him through his tears, begging to be forgiven and loved again.

Presently the boy's head was lowered, and his tears were falling from his cheeks to the floor. There was no sign of satisfaction on his face: he wasn't enjoying this in the slightest. Needless to say why.

''H-hei...Heich...'', Eren choked out, the rest of his phrase dying.

''Stop crying. It's pathetic.''

Eren's sobs only increased as the boy fruitlessly tried to wipe his tears away. Even so, he didn't stop trying, and earnestly tried to make himself stop, for the sake of obeying Levi.

''I-I'm s-sorry...'', the boy hiccupped. ''I'm sorry, h-heichou...''

Looking down at the sad sight before him, Levi was finally struck by a pang of guilt. What was he doing? The kid didn't even know why this was happening, didn't even know where Levi's wrath originated from. Moreover, he was putting him through this when it was mostly the sister's fault. Where his anger had once blinded him, this all appeared clearly to Levi now. He leaned down again, facing Eren.

''Eren. Do you know why I'm doing this?''

Eren looked at him, a slight relief at being spoken to showing on his tear-stained face. He shook his head meekly: he truly had no idea what had caused him to deserve such punishment, though he didn't question it much either. Levi's word was law.

''Then, if you don't know, you shouldn't apologize.''

''I...I'm sorry...''

Levi couldn't help a low chuckle from escaping his lips. He got closer and cupped Eren's chin. The boy sniffled as he looked as him with lost, pleading eyes.

''Right now, you're adorable, Eren'', Levi whispered.

He heard Eren gasp faintly as he leaned in and kissed his upper cheek, where a stray tear had taken residence. What impulse had urged him to do such a caring gesture, he did not know. All he knew is that Eren really did look irresistibly cute right now. Pink cheeks coated with tears and big, shining green eyes looking at him with such hope and desire...Really, Levi could do nothing but forgive and forget. He pulled Eren in for a hungry kiss, causing the boy's breath to hitch.

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he felt Eren eagerly respond to the kiss, need evident in the sloppy way he went about it. _Heh. I'll be damned if this brat starts acting on his own now. _

He pushed the boy down, towering over him and pinning his arms over his head. With his free hand, Levi snaked under Eren's shirt, caressing the recruit's hardened nipples. Eren whimpered softly, shutting his eyes tightly. Levi chuckled as his hand slipped down to Eren's crotch. A smirk appeared on his face.

''Hm? Looks like you have quite the problem here already, Eren.''

Eren looked at the bulge in his pants, his cheeks quickly turning crimson. He looked away, only to have Levi turn his face towards him.

''Remember what I said last time? That when you would pleasure yourself next, you would do it in front of me.''

Eren's eyes widened as the memory dawned his mind. Vigorously, he shook his head.

''I c-can't...It's embarrassing...''

''Hmm? Then, you'll get nothing out of me.''

Levi backed away, preparing to stand up. Before he could, Eren sat up and desperately grabbed onto his shirt.

''N-no! I'll do it...Don't leave, heichou...'', he cried imploringly.

Quietly, he added:

''I...I need you.''

Levi could say nothing. What little self control he had was crumbling away fast before such a display. When Eren reached for his pants, Levi stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Eren looked at him, mildly surprised and confused. Ignoring him, Levi shoved three fingers in his mouth, causing the boy to gag slightly.

''Suck'', Levi ordered.

Taking a moment to regain his senses, Eren blushed a deep red and closed his eyes. He began sucking at Levi's fingers, licking in beween them and coating them in saliva. Levi revelled in the decadent sight, aware now that his own member was erect as well. The brat just had _that_ much effect on him. He barely had to do anything.

Pulling out his fingers, Levi flipped Eren over. The boy let out a whine as his face hit the floor. Levi wasted no time in preparing Eren's entrance, deciding it was best to have the teenager suffer all at once rather than drag out the pain longer than need be. In any case, the brat would enjoy himself. It was evident even as he whined and cried out:

''H-hurts...Aghhh...''

Levi pulled out his fingers. It was quite enough. They had done it raw last time and the boy had handled it well. Furthermore, Levi couldn't wait any longer.

''Are you ready, Eren?''

''Mmm...yes, yes!''Eren pleaded. ''Please...''

Levi smirked. _Promiscuous brat. _

Their bodies met once again in heated passion. The built-up tension, as well as their previous feelings of anger and sadness all melded together in beautiful ecstasy and together they came close to release. As Eren's moans and screams filled the peaceful, quiet night, Levi leaned down and whispered against the boy's skin:

''Eren...Don't let anybody else touch you.''

He kissed Eren's lower back langourously.

''You're mine. As long as you understand that...''

The rest of his sentence died out as he gave Eren the final thrust and they both came in an ultimate fit of pleasure.

* * *

Less explicit this time, because I feel it makes it more meaningful. =u=

Well, here we are guys. Next chap will be the epilogue. Do not try and convince me otherwise. If I drag out this story too much, the quality will drop. Plus:

1) I feel that this chapter kinda accomplished what the title suggests

2)Eren will get what he truly wants in the next chaper

So, look forward to it!

Love you~


	9. Chapter 9

** Sorry for the time this took...and you only get this very small chapter. :S Truth is, while I thought it'd be a piece of cake to write the ending, I found that I had lost all inspiration.**

**I'm sure there are writers among you...and you all know what plot bunnies do to us, right? RIGHT? Soon as a new idea pops up, you forget all about your old works...**

**So. All you get it this. I'm sorry, but that's that. Hope you still enjoy it!**

**Hibarilova18: Yesh. There is not point to tough love is there is not gentleness for beautiful, beautiful contrast :D Thank you for the continued support, dawwling!**

**Tennu : Thank you for understanding...I value quality stuff, so that's what I wanna deliver. My quality already dropped considerably in this chapter, so it would only be worse from here on out so better end things now. Thank you for your support, dear~!**

**Daktasinsanity : I don't think I will...If I do it might turn out a lot like this one and I don't wanna become bland to you people! -cowers- Plus, I've already got my next fanfic clearly in sight...Aw well, maybe one day! Thank you for alllll the reviews, you suberb person, you! 3**

**AliceDreamer: I didn't make a great ending but...I mean...Well...-mumbles- AISHITERU**

**layer14 : I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much . Thank you for your continued support!**

**Lana The Bloodedge: O: god forbid I should own Shingeki no Kyojin...Sure, the yaoi would be good, but I'd butcher the rest XD Though, if I can say one thing for myself, I wouldn't kill off half the cast like Isiyama T-T Thanks a lot!**

**AntiqueDemon : You're absolutely right; it was harsh and OOC. I kinda wrote what I like to see in yaoi fics, so the result was inclined to fit my tastes, and that is awful, and I apologize. All the more reason to quit while I'm ahead XD Thank you for the review : D**

**KingForYesterday : It is the summit of kawaii x3**

**pennamesareforfancypeople : Oh jeez...XD Thank you for the continued support, luv'!**

**amyartkitten : That's how he is...in my head XD Thank you for the many reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

* * *

Final Chapter

The first thing Eren felt the next morning was the gentle warmth of the sun beams filtering through the curtains. They reached the foot of the bed, teasing his feet with their heat. Eren's eyes began to flutter open, his mind gradually freeing itself of slumber. That's when he felt the presence near him, and awoke completely.

His first instinct upon seeing the corporal sleeping next to him was to panick. After a minute, however, a dumb smile spread across his face. Waking up next to his beloved Levi was something he could easily get used to. Especially given the man's sleeping face...It was surprisingly peaceful, eyebrows very slightly furrowed as show that Levi's daily worries did not leave him even at night. Eren reached out and, carefully, stroked a strand of his hair. He retracted his hand almost instantly; he feared how the corporal would react if Eren woke him up.

The third thing he felt – the second being the mix of fear and endearment when noticing the corporal – was pain. Pain in a very obvious region, given what they had spent the night doing. Eren stifled a whine, cringing. Walking would be a bitch today. He just hoped there wouldn't be much to do, or that Levi would at least be understanding and take it easy on him...yeah that wasn't happening any time soon.

Eren closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. If Levi wasn't going to rise, he wouldn't either. Soon, he opened them, unable to resist staring at his lover. This had to be the best moment of his life...Getting to be so close to him, like they were a real couple...It made him so giddy, he almost felt embarrassed at himself. He was such a wife._ What? What am I even thinking?! _He buried his head in the pillow, fed up with his own antics.

''Oi...how about you stop moving so much?''

Eren flinched, yet he did not dare look at the one who had just spoken. Understand he had no other choice, he slowly turned his head towards him. Levi looked like he was still half-asleep, and keeping his eyes open took effort. There was a small crease in his forehead proving it. Nonetheless, he appeared ruggedly handsome to Eren as always. He lost himself in contemplating him again, while Levi grew increasingly impatient.

''What are you staring at, damn brat?''

''N-nothing! Sorry I woke you up, heichou...''

''Hn.''

Levi secured an arm around Eren's waist, and pulled him close as he returned to sleep. Eren blinked, body stiff. Surely, he had been eaten by a titan and was now in heaven. How else could he explain this situation? The corporal was _spooning_ him! All he knew was that he could feel the butterflies having a party in his stomach, and he was probably blushing more than ever. He shifted slightly, allowing them both better comfort, then he closed his eyes. Might as well enjoy this rare moment, right?

''Eren'', Levi said suddenly.

''Y-yes?!''

''Do you...resent me?''

''For what?''Eren asled, puzzled.

''Last night. I was...pretty hard on you.''

''Oh...''

Eren looked down, as images surfaced in his mind. He hadn't dwelt much on the night before, engrossed as he was in watching Levi. Honestly, he could have forgotten all about the abuse had Levi not brought it up. All he remembered, personally, was what came after. Levi hadn't exactly treated him like glass, but Eren had felt it. He had felt the special care Levi had given him, perhaps out of guilt, perhaps out of love...no, definitely not love.

''It's ok...I wasn't really thinking about that anymore...And I don't hate you, heichou. Not at all. I—Well...''

Eren's initial courage died out. Fortunately, Levi followed up quickly with:

''I know.''

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it. So Levi had acknowledged his feelings...One question now drew him mad: how did Levi feel about him? He silently antagonized himself over it, of course not daring to ask the question aloud. Well...for now he could just content himself with this, right? He was lying in Levi's arms, in his bed, the both of them alone after a night of passion...It was, to say the least, a small blessing to him.

Still, he knew the question would torment him forever. As long as he didn't hear it, he would always doubt. No matter how many times their bodies joined, or their lips met.

Levi stirred a little, holding Eren close.

''You're wondering about something unnecessary, aren't you?''

''Huh?''

''Idiot.''

''W-what? Did I do something wrong?''

''You remember what I said last night, right?''

''Um...''

Levi clicked his tongue.

''Well, too bad then.''

''Ehhh?! What is it? What do you mean, heichou?''

''I won't indulge you, stupid brat. Figure it out by yourself.''

As Eren whined like the brat that he was, Levi buried his face in the nape of Eren's neck, a small smirk hanging on his lips. _I wonder how long will it be 'til the brat figures out I love him too._

* * *

**Then the next day, the 57th expedition beyond the walls was launched.**

**XD I just ruined the mood. **

**This was fun while it lasted. Thank you a million times to my reviewers, you guys have made this worthwhile :' D Thank you also to the faves and follows! **

**I hope you enjoyed this til the end...if not, I'm very sorry!**

**So. Any Naruto fans in here? Cuz' my next fic will be Minato-centered!**

**XD **

**-avoids killer glares (?)-**

**xox**


End file.
